


Oh, I Guess It's You Again

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Community: intoabar, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post The Break Up, amy created the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah just broke up with John, and all she wants is a drink in peace. Of course, that’s not what she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Guess It's You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the intoabar ficathon, and originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/6658.html) Nov 8th, 2010.
> 
> Beta: [perivaleyard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Perivaleyard/pseuds/Perivaleyard).

Sarah Sawyer rolled the stem of her wine glass between her fingers, sloshing around the last mouthful of house white. It wasn’t good enough for a time like this. She needed something stronger. As she tried getting the bartenders attention, she could see, in the corner of her eye, someone walking up and taking the seat beside her. She could feel his attention, and she turned to study him back openly.  
  
"Oh, I guess it’s you again." The man was ridiculously tall and gangly, dressed like an eccentric English lit professor. His eyes were a dark forest green, his nose wide and his eyebrows prominent. A very good disguise, she thought. Not good enough to fool her, but a nice try.  
  
"I might be," he replied before ordering a fizzy and fruity mixed drink, decorated with a pink umbrella, twirly straws and a sparkler. Of course the bartender took his order first.  
  
"A large shot of Ardbeg, neat, please," Sarah said. On a day like this, she needed the heat and the smoke in her throat. She turned to face him. "He’s all yours. Did you really need to come here to gloat? Wasn’t it enough to destroy every date we ever had? OK, you saved me from the Chinese gangsters, but it was your fault I was kidnapped in the first place, after you crashed our date and felt him up in public. Don’t think I didn’t know." The man tilted his head, as if concerned. Mocking her. "Then, there was the ‘old man with a heart attack’ routine, when we ‘saved’ you instead of watching _Inception_. Nice disguise, and I have no idea how you managed to shrink a foot or fake pulselessness, but I saw your wink when I did the chest compressions and John did the inhalations. God, I hope I broke your ribs." He ran his hand through his dark hair while listening. "I knew, last time, that it couldn’t last between me and John. You came to our table in that little black dress of yours, with your long black wig and your false breasts, and you managed to talk John into thinking a threesome would be a good idea. I knew right there and then that I’d never stand a chance."  
  
"I think I’m not the person you think I am. I’m not sure, but it doesn’t sound like my usual _modus operandi_. _Modus operandi_... That’s a very nice phrase, don’t you think? Never quite know if it’s me, you understand, with the timey wimey stuff and the regenerations." He made a very odd gesture and trailed off. Nothing about his body language or his voice said Sherlock, but that didn’t mean anything. His words, though, were odd in a completely different way.  
  
She sighed. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t lash out like that. I’ve had a rough month."  
  
"I can tell. I’m the Doctor, by the way. Who did you think I was?"  
  
"Sherlock bloody Holmes. I’m doctor Sarah Sawyer. And you are doctor who?"  
  
"Just the Doctor," he said with a wide grin and observed her carefully. "Hello, doctor Sarah Sawyer. About that fellow John you mentioned, he wouldn’t happen to be a doctor too, called John Watson?"  
  
She groaned and took a gulp of whisky. "Do you read his blog?"  
  
He seemed to have forgotten all about his drink. "He has a blog?" A thrilling sound came from a... thing... that glowed green, as he scanned her with it. "Hmm...," he said, looking closely at the scanner. "If I were to mention an Arthur Conan Doyle, does that name ring a bell?" She shrugged and he took hold of her by the shoulders, smiling again. "My dear Sarah, you’ve given me a mystery to solve! Will you join me?"  
  
"No, thank you, Doctor. I’ve had enough of mysteries and adventures, especially with doctors." She grinned.  
  
"Shame. It was a long time since I travelled with a Sarah. These two, do they live at 221 B Baker Street as usual?" She nodded, and couldn’t come up with a single word to say when he kissed her on both cheeks and let her go. "Come along, Ponds!" he shouted. A young couple, a redhead and a man who reminded her uncomfortably of John, ran from the dance floor in their direction. The Doctor (what a ridiculous thing to insist on being called!) took the woman’s hand in his left and the man’s hand in his right and started running, dragging them along. "Amy, Rory, something went wrong when we restarted the universe! Tell me, Amy, do you like classic detective stories, by any chance?"  
  
She took a careful sip and pondered her life. It seemed that even after dumping John, she wasn’t allowed to go back to the normal and mundane humdrum of life.


End file.
